All the Stars in The Sky
by MapleTreesAbove
Summary: Fred was used to being the hero and getting the girl, until one day he couldn't... One-shot


Fred knows exactly what to say to a girl to get her to swoon, and how to act in order to get her to fall in love with him. His warm, outgoing personality always made him approachable, and his charm made him irresistible.

He was confident that nothing could change that.

Then one day, a new cat strode into the backyard with the confidence and grace of a lioness. She picked up a bit of sashimi and then pounced on the luxurious hammock that had been recently set out. With her legs crossed and her shades on, she munched on her food and basked in the sunshine.

Now, new cats visiting the humble yard was nothing new, and Fred knew that. But something about this American short-hair that captured his attention.

Maybe it was the way she effortlessly switched from one pose to another when another cat asked her to model. Or the way her laughter chimed like a bell after she heard a particularly hilarious it was the way she handed out sunglasses to everyone no matter what the time, or what the weather.

But maybe it was because she practically sprinted in her heels and expensive black dress when she heard the pained cries of Pepper, when the black cat toppled off of the top of the Cat Metropolis and damaged her paw. Lady Meow-Meow had refused to leave the injured cat be and sung soft lullaby until help arrived.

Maybe it was because she always went out of her way to help a fellow kitty when they were down in the dumps. She would take them aside and offer to give them a make over. Then, as she scurried around doing her absolute best to make the cat feel pampered, she would patiently listen as they unloaded their problems on her. She would always give out words of encouragement, nods of sympathy and she would even give useful advice.

Every single cat who had ever gone through an 'emergency make-over session' with Lady Meow-Meow had come back smiling and relaxed.

It should have been easy for Fred to approach her and ask if his fair Lady would like to enjoy a quick cup of coffee over at Sassy Fran's cafe. It should have been easy for him to worm his way in Lady Meow-Meow's heart through the power of his humble and charming personality and his devilish good looks.

But every time he even so much as looked at the silver and grey cat, tiny butterflies would flutter around his stomach and his cheeks would redden until they looked like twin roses. Every time he gathered up the courage to approach the female cat, he would freeze up and then back away.

Fred didn't like that.

He was used to being able to confidently ask any cat out, and playfully flirt with anyone at any time. He was used to being able to strike up a conversation with a stranger and be able to walk out with a new friend. He was used to getting the girl as quick and easy as if he was just going out to get some groceries.

Fred did have a reputation as a Lady-Killer after all.

But now? Now he didn't know what to do.

For the first time in memory, there was someone out there that Fred couldn't just easily approach and shower with gifts and compliments. There was someone who could turn Fred into a ball of fluttery emotions.

Fred knew one thing. He was going to get Lady Meow-Meow's attention, one way or another.

But for now, Fred was content with staying withing Lady Meow-Meow's sights. Dreaming for the day that the glamorous Diva would glance over in his direction, and smile.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I haven't really been able to update Tree-Chan due to hand pain preventing me from writing anything more than what's required for homework. But I was out sick and I posted this thing on tumblr, and I thought why not? I'll post it on fanfiction too. I know it's really short and all but I'm working on a new chapter of Tree-chan and a whole new Pottertalia story.**

 **My tumblr is snowy-maplette incase anyone wants to check it out. It's mostly Neko Atsume and Hetalia stuff.**

 **For now, this is a one-shot I may or may not add more depending on my mood.**

 **So, for once, I have a completed story. Yay!**


End file.
